Nestflüchter
by whathobertie
Summary: Es ist einfacher fortzugehen, als zurückgelassen zu werden. Das muss auch Cal Lightman feststellen. Gen, Cal/Gillian-Freundschaft, Allgemein/Humor, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Nestflüchter**  
>GENRE:<strong> Allgemein/Humor**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Gillian, Cal**  
>PAIRING:<strong> Gen, Cal/Gillian-Freundschaft**  
>RATING:<strong> PG**  
>SPOILER:<strong> keine**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 1.600**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Es ist einfacher fortzugehen, als zurückgelassen zu werden. Das muss auch Cal Lightman feststellen.

* * *

><p>Als sie auf den Gang hinaus trat und ins Dunkel der Nacht blickte, wunderte sie sich, ob die Welt sie vielleicht vergessen hatte. Kein Licht, kein Mucks, nicht einmal ein Hauch, der irgendwie in der Luft lag. Es schien tatsächlich so, als hätte die Welt sich heimlich, still und leise verabschiedet, während sie es nicht einmal gemerkt hatte.<p>

Die Uhr verriet, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Keine Zeit, zu der sie noch große Ambitionen hatte, doch sie wollte den Fall abschließen, bevor der nächste sie überrollte. Die Welle würde kommen, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn man es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte, und sie arbeitete ohnehin schon am Rande ihrer Kapazität.

Sie fragte sich, wann er sich wieder fangen würde, doch sie verstand, dass es das einzig Richtige war, ihm Zeit zu geben. So wie er es wiederum oft getan hatte.

Leise schloss sie die Tür ihres Büros hinter sich, um die geisterhafte Ruhe nicht zu stören. Doch ihre Absätze schallten wie Donnerschläge durch die leeren Räumlichkeiten, als sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machte. In ihrer Hand lag ein USB-Stick mit der Videoaufzeichnung eines Gesprächs vom Nachmittag. Sie brauchte nicht wirklich seinen Rat, aber vielleicht würde es ihn aus seiner Lethargie holen, wenn er den kleinen Stick morgen früh auf seinem Tisch fand und ein neues Puzzle zu lösen hatte.

Er brauchte ein paar Herausforderungen, beschloss sie. Welche, die seine Gedanken in Beschlag nahmen und in andere Bahnen lenken konnten.

Erst kurz vor seiner Tür bemerkte sie den fahlen Lichtstrahl, der sich durch den Türspalt hindurch zu ihr nach draußen auf den Gang kämpfte. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte einen Moment lang, doch es blieb mucksmäuschenstill.

In ihrem Kopf versuchte sie zu rekonstruieren, wann sie ihn heute das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Irgendwann am Nachmittag, als er gedankenverloren an ihr vorbeigezogen war, ohne sie überhaupt zu bemerken. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er seitdem längst das Büro verlassen hatte, doch nun war sie sich dessen nicht so sicher.

Ihr sanftes Klopfen brachte keine Reaktion hervor. Erst als sie die Tür vorsichtig öffnete, war sie sich sicher, dass er noch hier war. Und so wie er zusammengesunken auf der Ledercouch saß, gebeugt über ein gerahmtes Foto in seinen Händen, das sie nicht erst sehen musste, um es zu kennen, wusste sie, dass er wahrscheinlich noch einiges an Zeit brauchen würde, um sich zu fangen.

Sie räusperte sich und betrat das Büro. Ein bisschen fühlte es sich an wie das Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre, in einen intimen Moment, der nur ihm gehörte. Doch womöglich brauchte es genau das.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe geklopft", erklärte sie, auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich entschuldigte.

"Ich habe dich gehört." Er legte das Foto zur Seite und sah sie erst danach an.

"Ja? Aber du hast dich dazu entschlossen, mich lieber zu ignorieren?"

"So in etwa." Er grinste ein wenig und sie verstand, dass auch er sich nicht entschuldigen würde. Vielleicht spielten sie mal wieder eines ihrer Spielchen und sie hatte es bislang noch nicht gemerkt. Er war meistens schneller, wenn es darum ging.

Als sie sich neben ihn setzte, lächelte sie. "Dir geht's nicht so fantastisch, wie du es mir jetzt bereits viermal einreden wolltest, oder?" Das Lächeln war versichernd. Er konnte ehrlich mit ihr sein.

"Du zählst mit?"

"Ich liebe Gespräche, die mit einer Ablenkung deinerseits beginnen. Dachte, du hättest aus deiner angeblichen Wissenschaft irgendetwas gelernt."

"_Angeblich_", äffte er sie nach, "wie du das schon sagst."

Er machte Witze, aber er machte sie nur, weil er von dem, was sie sah, weiter ablenken wollte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, die Linie bereits berührte, anstatt sie nur aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten. Sie hatten ihre Regeln, aber da er niemand war, der Regeln gerne befolgte, nahm sie sich ab und an das Recht heraus, es ebenfalls nicht zu tun.

Sie beobachtete, wie seine Hand den Bilderrahmen weiter von ihnen beiden wegschob. Vielleicht schob er den Schmerz weg. Vormachen konnte er ihr jedenfalls nichts mehr.

"Kalifornien ist nicht das Ende der Welt", sagte sie.

"Das Ende des Kontinents schon."

Sie antwortete nicht, weil es in jeder Hinsicht ein aussichtsloses Gespräch zu werden schien, in das er sie nicht einmal hereinließ. Es war besser zu gehen und ihm die Zeit zu geben, anstatt es zu forcieren. Sie kannte ihn, sie kannte seine Taktiken und trotzdem machte es sie manchmal traurig. Kurz bevor sie aufstehen wollte, sprach er wieder und gab ihr plötzlich doch das Gefühl, dass sie so unerwünscht nicht war.

"2.800 Meilen. Achtunddreißig Tage zu Fuß. Ich hab's bei Google nachgesehen."

Sie schmunzelte, weil sie keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass er es tatsächlich nachgeschlagen hatte. "Zum Glück haben sie inzwischen Flugzeuge erfunden."

"Schreib dir auf, dass ich zu meinem nächsten Geburtstag einen Privatjet will."

"Wäre das erste Mal, dass du willst, dass ich deinen Geburtstag zur Kenntnis nehme und auch noch erwähne."

"Zeiten ändern sich."

Sie nickte, weil sie es immer wieder taten. Auch dann, wenn man es nicht wollte. "Sie wird erwachsen, Cal."

Er stöhnte leise. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie sollte es nicht werden."

"Ich denke nicht, dass das so funktioniert."

"Sie sollte meinen elterlichen Rat ernst nehmen."

Ihre Hand legte sich kurz beruhigend auf sein Bein, doch alles an ihm sagte, dass er sich nicht so einfach beruhigen ließ. Er war das trotzige Kind, dass sich nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wollte, dass seine geliebte Tochter nun in weiter Ferne studierte und ihr Leben ohne ihn begann.

"Sie wird Spaß dort haben", versuchte sie es weiter, doch sie sah den aussichtslosen Kampf in seinen empörten Augen. "Es ist warm, sonnig, es gibt Strände, jede Menge gut gelaunte Menschen."

"Ja, widerlich, oder? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mich gegen diese Oberflächlichkeiten eintauscht."

"Du bist solch ein Egozentriker."

Er lächelte, doch es verblasste nach einer Weile, die sie nicht zu füllen wusste. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Bild von Emily und ihm. Er schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, als könne er die Gedanken in seinem Kopf selbst nicht ganz glauben.

"Als Zoe mit ihr schwanger war, hatte ich eine beschissene Angst. Ich sah mein Leben so langsam davonschwimmen, weil mit ihr nichts mehr so sein würde wie vorher. Keine Freiheiten, keine verrückten Sachen, keine spontanen Ausbrüche. Ich war nicht gerade der verantwortungsvollste Typ damals."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Er betrachtete kurz sie und schweifte mit seinem Blick dann in die Ferne ab. "Jetzt will ich mein eigenes Leben nicht mehr zurück."

Das gedämpfte Licht warf einen Schatten auf sein Gesicht, doch sie hatte eine gute Vorstellung von dem, was sie darauf sehen würde. "Sie wird immer ein Teil deines Lebens sein, egal wie weit sie entfernt ist."

Sein Nicken war nicht gänzlich überzeugt. "Sie hat in der ersten Woche noch jeden Tag angerufen. Jetzt ruft sie nur noch jeden zweiten Tag an. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

"Sie will dir sicher nur die Chance geben, dass du dir ein neues Hobby suchen kannst. Eines für jeden zweiten Abend." Sie grinste, bis auch er nicht mehr anders konnte. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Er sah kurz auf seine Uhr. "Ich hab eine bessere Idee", verkündete er und war an der Tür, bevor sie es überhaupt realisieren konnte.

"Es ist Mitternacht. Was hast du vor?"

"Keine Angst, du wirst es lieben." Mit den Worten verschwand er hinaus auf den dunklen Gang und sie hörte, wie seine Schritte immer leiser wurden und irgendwann ganz verstummten. Für einen Augenblick fühlte sie sich wieder von der Welt verlassen, doch es dauerte nicht lange und der vertraute Rhythmus seiner Schritte erklang erneut.

Als er sich zurück neben sie aufs Sofa fallen ließ, hielt er ihr schon einen Löffel vor die Nase. Erst dann sah sie die Packung Eiscreme in seiner rechten Hand.

"Wer tröstet hier jetzt wen?", wollte sie wissen und nahm den Löffel dankend an.

"Ich uns beide. Mit deinem Geheimrezept."

Er öffnete die Packung, die noch gänzlich unberührt war und mit kindlicher Freude stellte sie fest, dass es sich um eine ihrer Lieblingssorten handelte—Mangosorbet.

"Wir sollten uns öfter trösten", murmelte sie, während das Eis bereits genüsslich auf ihrer Zunge schmolz und sie ihm die Packung überließ.

"Ich muss auf meine Linie achten." Er lud seinen Löffel mit einem ganzen Batzen von Sorbet voll und ließ ihn in seinem Mund verschwinden, bevor er das Gesicht verzog. "Das brennt einem ja mit Zucker die Zähne weg."

Sie sah ihn empört an. "Kein Wunder, dass Emily weggezogen ist, wenn du immer so unausstehlich bist. Du hast einfach keine Ahnung, wenn es um kulinarische Köstlichkeiten geht. Bohnen auf Toast? Wirklich?"

"Oi, wenn du so weiter machst, ziehe ich auch zu diesen knappbekleideten Frauen ans andere Ende der Welt", drohte er und tauchte seinen Löffel doch noch einmal in das Eis.

"Ich denke eher nicht", gab sie gelassen zurück und schloss sie Augen, um den himmlischen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge zu würdigen und nicht allzu schnell verfliegen zu lassen.

"Was? Keine Angst, dass ich mich auch aus dem Staub mache?"

Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen, während sie sich zufrieden nach hinten fallen ließ. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du je erwachsen werden wirst."

"Da muss ich mir bei dir ja anscheinend auch keine Sorgen machen", erwiderte er und ließ sich neben ihr gen Rückenlehne fallen, um so langsam Geschmack an der klebrig-süßen Gaumenfreude zu finden. Vielleicht war es ja etwas für jeden zweiten Abend.

**ENDE**


End file.
